The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (“RFID”), and in particular, to wireless RFID networking systems and methods.
RFID systems are useful in a wide variety of applications. RFID systems are radio communication systems that include small low cost electronic devices that store information including identification (“ID”) information, for example. These devices are referred to as RFID tags. The RFID tags may be designed using backscattering circuit techniques, for example, so that another device can retrieve the ID wirelessly. The retrieving device is typically referred to as a “reader,” and sometimes “an interrogator.” The tags are typically very small, and may be placed on a variety of items including equipment, products, or even people, for example, and identification of such items may be made through a reader. Accordingly, RFID systems may be used to track inventory in a warehouse, the number of products on store shelves, or the location of equipment in a company, to name just a few example applications.
RFID systems may include large numbers of tags and readers spread out across potentially wide areas. The large number of tags and readers may result in a correspondingly large volume of information that may need to be processed. Such information may include large volumes of tag IDs. In order to process such information, powerful readers are typically used that include complex software capable of interfacing with backend systems that store and ultimately use the data.
FIG. 1 is an example of a prior art RFID system. Information from numerous RFID tags 101A-C is received wirelessly by RFID readers 102A-C. Each RFID reader includes an RFID client software component 103A-C (e.g., a Savant Client) that is designed to operate with an RFID central server software component 110 (e.g., a Savant Server) over a network 111. The central server 110 uses a client-server architecture for moving data between the readers and the server. Since all the RFID specific operations are included in two components, the readers are typically powerful systems that can work with the server to manage the data retrieved from the RFID tags. The RFID central server, in turn, is coupled to backend data storage and processing system 120 over network 150. Backend system 120 may be coupled to a database 130 for storing the RFID data, for example.
It is generally desirable to reduce the cost of the tags and the readers that access them. Additionally, it is desirable to improve the management of the RFID tags and the features and flexibility of the RFID system. Existing RFID systems are expensive because, as mentioned above, readers require powerful processors to execute the client software required to interface with the server to make the system operational. It would be beneficial if a new architecture were developed to lower the overall RFID system cost and improve the features and flexibility of the RFID system.
Thus, there is a need to improve RFID systems. Accordingly, the present invention provides improved wireless RFID networking systems and methods.